


【Thesewt】Family Day

by WhiteDrunk



Series: Thesewt亲情短篇 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDrunk/pseuds/WhiteDrunk
Summary: 2018.11.18发布于lof宿水





	【Thesewt】Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.11.18发布于lof宿水

忒修斯没想到，打断他难得的无所事事的工作时间的，会是自家弟弟。

 

一早他收到了母亲的来信，信里除了慰问关心还提出了一个请求。他那个独行侠弟弟在暑假期间不准备回家，希望忒修斯可以带着弟弟一起回来，并小住几日。

母亲的请求忒修斯无法拒绝，他立刻着手联系一位和自己关系不错，还未毕业的学弟打听具体的离校日期，同时回信安抚母亲，发誓一定将纽特带到她面前。

 

 

壮丽雄伟的魔法学校前，学生们拎着自己的箱子结伴而出。人群中幻影移行出一位穿着西服三件套的年轻傲罗，浅灰色的西服版型显出成年人成熟稳重的轮廓，在学生统一的魔法袍中别树一帜。没多久，宿舍楼的窗台那就冒出了许多个小脑袋向下观望。

穿过熟悉的廊道，忒修斯仔仔细细地寻找弟弟的踪迹。虽然他觉得小家伙可能不会安安静静地待在正常学生应该在的地方。

 

纽特坐在学院里一个不起眼楼顶的窗前。

这里的光线很好，感觉不到夏天的燥热，窗台外的楼下就是草坪。他太喜欢这里了。他正研究不久前刚刚带回的魔法生物。

 

不知是傲罗敏感的直觉，或是血液里无法描述的魔法因素，兄弟俩一个在下面一个在上面，隔空对上了眼。

学校里无法施展幻影移行，忒修斯飞快地观察周围地形，在脑里计算出最快到纽特面前的距离，毫不犹豫的迈步。

而还在研究的小纽特，过了几秒钟才反应过来看到了自家兄长，手忙脚乱地收拾这块地方，并把魔法生物护进怀里。

结果收拾到一半忒修斯就已经站在了楼梯口，将小小的通道堵住。

 

纽特看了一眼兄长就立刻低下头后退两步，抱紧怀里的小东西。

即使刚刚运动过，忒修斯还是这么体面。西装服服帖帖的罩在身上，卷曲的头发依旧是整理完美的样子，丝毫看不出瑕疵。而自己，魔法袍皱皱的，鞋子上还有泥，更别提一直如鸟窝的头发了。

 

许久没见面的兄弟俩一时之间有点尴尬，作为兄长的忒修斯正想打破这气氛，无意中看见纽特怀里的生物，伸手想要去抚摸。

“别这样做……！”

纽特甚至来不及阻止，本就因忒修斯的到来不安的小东西立刻咬住伸到面前的手。

 

 

 

“那是什么？”忒修斯轻声询问正给自己包扎的纽特。他其实并不反对纽特去接触这些生物。但如果这些东西可能有危险的话，他就绝不允许了。

纽特细心地给兄长处理伤口，听到询问后他缩了缩脖子，在绷带最后打了个结才回答：“我……不知道。”

算是意料之中的回答，忒修斯收回手：“那先交给生物学老师处理吧。”他正说着想要起身，没料想刚刚站起，眼前就出现五彩斑斓奇异梦幻的事物，他绊了一下。若不是纽特及时的搀扶，他可能就要摔下这个小阁楼了。

 

“你还好吗？”纽特有些害怕担心，他只是在接触中知道这个魔法生物没有毒，但并不清楚会有其他什么。让年轻傲罗失去战斗力可不是什么好事。

忒修斯在光怪陆离中看见小家伙担心的样子，不禁笑出声。他干脆盘腿坐下，也不怕地上会有什么奇怪的东西弄脏西服。忒修斯张开双臂抱住小小少年。

 

被忒修斯拥抱，纽特早已习以为常，只是此时此刻他有些迷茫。他只好一点点跪坐下来，让忒修斯把自己更好的拥抱住。

想念熟悉的温度被自己好好的抱在怀里，忒修斯闭上眼努力从脑海里的汹涌保持一刻清醒，不停的同纽特说话。

 

“母亲说想你了，希望你能回去。”

“…………可我想去别的地方，见识更多的魔法生物。”

“她说你连圣诞夜都没回去。两个儿子都没能在圣诞夜回去，暑假也看不见一个，她有点伤心。”

“……那你回去不就好了。”

“你知道她更偏爱小儿子。”

“是因为小儿子更让她操心吧。”

“不是，因为小儿子更可爱。”

 

忒修斯并不知道母亲怎么想，但他是这么想的。

 

即使这个弟弟令他操心，甚至在纽特心里他的操心是多余的，他也这么觉得。

 

 

 

“我不喜欢这样。”纽特低头，向单膝跪地，为自己整理衣袍地哥哥说道。

忒修斯装作没听见，将他身上的衣服束缚归拢，抚平褶皱，接着起身整理自己的。

“亲爱的，母亲会喜欢你穿着制服的。就当帮我个忙。”他挥动魔杖，带走两个人。

 

 

纽特站在家门前，看看旁边的路灯，又看看旁边的兄长，反而有点不自在的扯扯衣领。

这小动作被忒修斯看见了，他扳过弟弟，重新为他整理好衣领，低头吻下他略显稚嫩的脸庞，然后牵起他在魔法袍下摩挲口袋的左手，按响门铃。

好听的门铃旋律响起，门很快就打开了。母亲拥抱了大儿子，又惊喜地低头亲吻小儿子。

纽特害羞地低下头，却忍不住偷偷抬眼看哥哥。

 

其实这样也没那么讨厌的。


End file.
